Korrasami - Looking Ahead
by MattHunX
Summary: Korra and Asami are out of the Spirit World and have met up with Lin and Suyin, talked with the city council about future projects and prospects, even the chance for a new mission, a new adventure for Korra and Co. – and Beau? They are leaving the City Hall as all of them go their separate ways, at least, for a little while. Except our couple, of course, who are inseparable


**Korrasami – Looking Ahead**

Eager beaver – eager _for_ beaver? *thinking raptor*

**Author's Note**: This is another ficlet that may or may not be woven in with my other fics…somehow. I checked the wikia and as far as I can discern the City Hall wasn't destroyed in the battle, so…

**Summary**: Korra and Asami are out of the Spirit World and have met up with Lin and Suyin and have talked with the city council about future projects and prospects, even the chance for a new mission, a new adventure for Korra and Co. – and Beau? They are leaving the City Hall as all of them go their separate ways, at least, for a little while. Except our couple, of course, who are inseparable.

Republic City Hall was bustling with life, as was the city itself. People of all stripes, from all walks of life milling about, trying to settle business, petition for help and funds, inside and out in the surrounding parks and makeshift offices that were setup to handle the crowds. Some office workers and clients shuffled out of the way a little nervously as they gave way for the Chief of Police, the Matriarch of the Metal Clan, followed by what the press had titled the "Unexpected Celebrity Power-Couple of the Ages". Their summation of the relationship between the Avatar and the Head of Future Industries.

They could hear the excited words of the Avatar, who was springing on her legs as they walked, swinging punches in front of her, eager to go on a new adventure with the industry queen, who was smiling affectionately at her on her left, sharing her enthusiasm about continuing their journey and working towards a bright future.

"Asami will have 'em begging for those contracts before we even start a meeting!"

"Settle down, _puppy dog_!" Lin said, turning behind and Korra was a bit taken aback by her choice of a nickname. "I swear, I'm afraid to have you around anything flammable. Anything might just burst into flames spontaneously." she exclaimed, wearily and both Korra and Asami relaxed back and giggled, giving each other a smirk.

"Is it really such a big deal? Our thing?" asked Korra, incredulously, referring not only to the Chief's comment, but to all the press and buzz their relationship was garnering and not just because they were both famous.

"Well, it shouldn't be, really." answered Lin. "But, it's still not very common. You don't see…couples like yourself often…and some people even shun them."

"Because we're both _women_?" Asami asked. Even though she was only a year older than Korra, she was more exposed to people and relationships. Or at least she spent more time in society itself than the Avatar, who was practically hidden away early on. Still, she had no experience with the bigotry some people had and she hoped neither of them will be subjected to it. She knew herself and she knew Korra and that neither of them would stand for it. She listened as Beifong answered her and went on.

"Yeah. It's ridiculous. We get a few reports, now and then, about harassment where the victim is a couple like yourself. Or men. But, they rarely file an official complaint. Not wanting to have a case made out of it, for obvious reasons, when it's no different than any other relationship."

"Why, Lin! I never knew you gave it so much thought." commented Suyin, looking at her half-sister.

"Yeah, who would've thought." Korra chipped in.

"Hey! Just because I haven't had a relationship in a while, doesn't mean I know nothing about them anymore." Lin started. Her tone not showing any anger. "Or that I can't..._appreciate_ ones I see."

Korra and Asami had a look of relief and gratitude on their faces that turned to even more appreciation when Lin added, "And what the two of you got is _quite something_." Even she had to admit.

"Indeed. What has developed between you two is nothing short of _incredible_." Suyin complemented and Asami thanked her out loud.

"If you had told me four years ago, I wouldn't 've believed it could even be a thing." Korra commented and Asami laughed.

"Me neither. I still liked you, though. Even when…I was with Mako. And I told him, too, when it looked like he wanted to distance himself from you. I told him I liked you and that I liked hanging out with you." she explained as Korra gave her a loving smile, remembering how their friendship started. With her misjudging the woman, then being continually amazed by her actions and her skills.

"And now _you're_ together. Poor guy." Lin mused, somewhat jokingly.

"Lin…!" Suyin scolded as she turned her head to see Korra and Asami making uncomfortable faces.

"He said he was fine with it." Lin explained in a tone that also meant to tell them to relax.

"He talked to you about it?" Korra asked, exchanging surprised looks with Asami.

"After you two practically _eloped_." answered Lin. Referring to how the two snuck away on their little vacation into the Spirit World. "He wasn't even worried when you had been gone for days. We all knew where you were. My men were told by those spirits they saw the two of you leave. I think he knew _something_ was going on."

The pair wondered _when_ the ex of both of them saw what was between them, when they themselves only realized it on that memorable night. It couldn't have been _that_ obvious. Could it?

They reached the exit as Lin pushed open the large doors and they left the City Hall.

"Well, I made some holiday arrangements and I have two weeks to not worry about anything else." announced Suyin as she stretched a bit, ready to part from the rest.

"You're staying in the city with the whole family, Su? What about Zaofu?" asked Korra a little surprised, as was Lin.

"I've already sent word. Zaofu can wait. Besides the teared down arms there wasn't any damage to the city. And I'm sure the people would rather have any political action and all the turmoil that'd come with it post-poned to have some time for themselves." she explained with a weary voice.

"And the others?" asked Lin, wondering what the rest of her family would be up to during that time.

"Well, Baatar is…visiting Kuvira in prison, as much as he himself had reservations about it. I knew I had." she said, more to herself, to the side. She continued, "I imagine Wei and Wing will got to the Pro-Bending Arena to test their mettle and try their luck with _that_ and…_fangirls_." Both the pair and Lin gave a knowing look, raising a brow in mild amusement as Suyin went on. "Huan will probably go from one art gallery to the next and to every statue in the city for inspiration. And Opal is spending time with Bolin, no doubt. I believe he'll want to come with us and then follow her, wherever her air-bending takes her." she placed a hand on her heart as she thought about her daughter and how she made peace with the thought of her going around the world, fulfilling her duties, but still worrying as all mother's did. The others gave her a sympathetic look, however, that brief serious mood hadn't stayed as Suyin brightened up and finished by saying, "Oh, and Baatar Sr. will have to find a chiropractor after what _I_ have planned for him."

"Su! That's…too much information! Lin yelled, aghast at her as Korra and Asami burst out laughing.

"You're one naughty mom!" Korra commented when she stopped laughing. Suyin had a satisfied look on her face as Lin only shook her head with her hands on her hips.

"Wonder what kind _I_ would be…" Their faces fell and all looked at Korra who quickly added, "One day. Maybe?" and shrugged. They were all stunned. Especially Asami, who had a deep blush, coloring her cheeks.

"Y-you mean...you would…want to…?" Asami attempted to ask as she stumbled, a little light-headed all of a sudden and excited but also scared of the thought, extremely nervous just thinking about the possibility of a family with Korra.

"Sure. One day. Maybe. I mean…why not? I'm…I'm just puttin' it out there." Korra stuttered. "Certainly not right now. Wait until we're over thirty or something." she continued. "I wanna travel the world and help and _maybe_ kick some more butts, before I'd wanna change diapers. I'll leave _that_ to you! Heh…" she finished, pointing at Asami at that last part with a nervous laugh and the latter couldn't even punch her in the arm for that remark as she just looked at her love with her eyes shining, still a bit dazed from what she just heard.

"That hardly seems fair. She wears the pants and she has to diaper while running a company?" Suyin asked, teasingly.

"Huh? Who said _she_ wears the pants!?" Korra huffed and Asami had a smug smile. Korra looked at her and Asami only let out a self-confident 'hmm', daring her to challenge that notion. Korra narrowed her eyes, jaw jutting, puffing her cheeks, but her expression quickly turned into a defeated smile as she yielded, looking down at her feet with a blush, knowing she was whipped. She gave Asami a side-glance that said they will settle it _privately_.

"You're thinking of adopting?" Suyin asked, excitedly and joyfully. And Korra lifted her head and just opened her mouth slightly, but couldn't say anything.

"Slow down, kid!" Lin suggested, "At least put a ring on her finger, first." she added with a gruff, but by all attempts, humorous tone and succeeded in making the pair flush.

"These past few years have certainly changed all of us." Suyin exclaimed, chuckling at the comment her once estranged and always serious half-sister just made.

"See you two!" she bid farewell as she hugged both of the pair. "Lin." she added as she hugged her.

"Enjoy your stay! If there's any trouble, call!" Lin told her.

"Let's hope there won't be any!" She replied and waved, walking down the steps.

"What will you do, Chief?" Korra asked. She had become familiar enough with the woman and even called her by her first name sometimes, but she still fell back to calling her by her title.

"I'm heading back to the precinct. Shift's not over." came the unsurprising answer. "I don't want to hear reports about two wild women speeding around, okay."

"Promise." said Asami as they both held up their hands as if swearing on it. Lin nodded, smiling as she went down to a police car to have her men take her back, leaving the pair to enjoy the rest of the day, as the sun was still high in the sky, shining down on them.


End file.
